La révélation d'un amour partagé
by Dragonha
Summary: Un capitaine qui se la joue exhibo et un pauvre garçon qui le surprend sous la douche. Qu’est-ce que ça donne?


**Auteur :** Dragonha (moi)

**Disclamer :** Les persos appartiennent à Daisuke Higuchi.

**Résumé :** Un capitaine qui se la joue exhibo et un pauvre garçon qui le surprend sous la douche. Qu'est-ce que ça donne si en plus, l'un d'eux réagi sur le moment avec… entrain ?

**Warning:** Relations homosexuelle, slash, yaoi explicite, c'est clair? Venez pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenu

Bonne lecture

La révélation d'un amour partagé. 

C'était un bel après-midi au lycée Musashinomori. Les cours venaient de se terminer et les clubs allaient pouvoir reprendre, quoi de mieux quand on ne pense qu'à ça. Et oui, c'est le cas de nombreux élèves, dont Seiji Fujishiro, attaquant numéro un du club de foot.

Enfin, il l'était la plupart du temps, mais aujourd'hui comme depuis un temps, il s'arrangea pour sécher le club. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que l'as du ballon a un léger souci, souci nommé Katsuro Shibusawa, gardien vedette de l'équipe.

Qu'a fait Katsuro, affectueusement surnommé par Seiji Cap' ? Eh bien. Rien. Le problème venait de Sei-chan lui-même.

**Flash back **

Un match d'entraînement avait lieu entre Musashinomori et Ryohenkakku(1). La partie se déroulait à l'école Musashi et l'échauffement venait de se terminer. Le jeu s'était déroulé de manière assez vivante et s'était révélé intéressant et instructif pour les deux camps.

Au final, l'équipe 1 de l'école la plus réputée et prestigieuse de la région avait gagné 3 – 1. Les deux équipes étaient parties prendre une douche, c'est là que débute le problème de Fujishiro.

Alors qu'il finissait de se préparer pour entamer sa douche. Akira lui demanda d'apporter à leur capitaine un shampooing qu'il avait oublié dans les douches communes la dernière fois.

Cette fois-ci, Shibusawa avait décidé de profiter des privilèges qu'occasionne le rôle de capitaine, à savoir une douche personnelle. Seiji, étant très proche de lui, lui semblait tout désigné. Ne se méfiant pas assez, Sei accepta avec joie et c'est ainsi qu'il se rendit en serviette dans la pièce d'à côté, endroit où se trouvait son capitaine.

Le jeune kôhai entra directement mais malheureusement, il déjanta vite face au spectacle auquel il assista. Katsuro était dos à lui, exposant à qui passait par-là, la vue de ses fesses fermes et musclées. Sur le coup, le jeune attaquant en resta coi de fascination, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut mater un tel postérieur.

Aussi, Fujishiro ne comprit pas quel sentiment s'imposa à lui à ce moment-là quand le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra soudainement. La petite chose fragile faillit exploser quand l'objet d'admiration se retourna et montra un torse finement proportionné et musclé à souhait. Seiji contempla le visage détendu de son supérieur et ensuite, les yeux suivirent le mouvement des mains qui descendaient vers une zone bien plus au sud.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du kohai en pleine contemplation du sexe imposant du leader de l'équipe. Pour ne rien arranger, Sei sentit _quelque chose_ durcir sous sa petite serviette, honteux, il plaqua ses mains dessus. Juste à temps, Katsuro entendant son gémissement ouvrit ses yeux et l'observa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sei-chan ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

En son for intérieur, le quatrième année se demanda pourquoi, ses deux questions lui semblaient vouloir dire plus que ce qu'elles semblaient être. Enfin, il se reprit en espérant que son sempai ne ferait pas trop attention à lui. « Je suis venu t'apporter un shampooing que tu avais oublié dans les douches communes. »

« Oh ! Eh bien merci beaucoup Seiji, tu veux bien me l'apporter plus près ? Je n'arriverais pas à l'attraper de là où tu es. » Et il a l'audace de sourire en disant ça. Fujishiro s'exécuta rapidement et essaya de filer aussi vite que possible. Malheureusement Katsu voyant un certain malaise chez son coéquipier le retint.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien Seiji ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. »

« Faut dire qu'avant, on se parlait alors qu'on était habillé mais là, c'est un peu gênant. » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'esquiva et sortit de la pièce pour aller prendre sa douche avec les autres. Il ne savait pas que Shibu-san cogitait sur sa dernière remarque, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important là-dessous.

FIN FLASH BACK 

Voilà ! Depuis ce jour-là, Seiji évitait Shibusawa et donc, n'allait plus à l'entraînement. Aujourd'hui, cependant, les choses allaient bouger et tout ça grâce à un de leurs coéquipiers. En effet, Kazushi Ometani (2), un arrière de l'équipe numéro deux, voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'est pourquoi, il suivit son sempai, bien qu'ils aient le même âge, jusque dans un petit parc pas loin du collège. Dans son monde, le poursuivi repensait encore aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés à ce moment-là. Plus il y pensait, plus ce qui s'imposait ressemblait à un désir d'ordre sexuel, mais il y avait aussi ce besoin de ne le garder que pour soi. Il voulait que le Cap' ne voie que lui, ça ressemblait à de la possessivité, l'envie de ne pas le partager et de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il voulait savoir si ce sentiment était juste du désir ou bien… de l'amour ?

« A quoi penses-tu Fujishiro sempai ? » L'appelé se retourna et interrogea du regard le jeune garçon. Le garçon se présenta donc et lui dit les raisons de sa venue. Oui, le club ce n'est pas du tout la même chose sans son attaquant principal. Le jeu manque de tonus et le capitaine a l'air ailleurs hors du terrain. A la dernière phrase, l'as du ballon tiqua.

Kazushi se rendit compte qu'il avait mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème, le capitaine. A force de persuasion et de promesses, le sempai se confia et déchargea toutes ses interrogations. Ometani comprit bien rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'amour mais il n'en dit rien, c'était aux concernés de comprendre par eux-mêmes. Néanmoins, il suggéra à son nouvel ami d'en parler avec le concerné plutôt que de le fuir. Seiji hocha la tête et le remercia avant de rentrer chez lui, prenant la décision d'en parler à son beau brun dès demain.

Le destin allait encore jouer un petit tour à notre attaquant préféré. Katsuro avait décidé, lui, de se rendre chez son ami pour le conforter à s'expliquer. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la maison de son coéquipier, il vit justement la mère de son joueur sortir. « Oh Katsu-chan ! Tu viens voir Sei Sei, je suppose ? Ca tombe bien ! »

Au vu du regard interrogatif du jeune garçon, elle s'expliqua. « En fait, je dois partir pour quelques semaines en reportage en Amérique. (3) Bizarrement Seiji ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui dire. Alors, maintenant que tu es là, fais-moi plaisir (elle agrippe fortement l'épaule du pauvre garçon et resserre ses griffes dessus) : fais-lui le message et veille bien sur lui. Bye, les jeunes. » Elle avait tout débité d'une traite et juste après, héla un taxi qui passait, monta dedans et s'éloigna sous le regard étonné du capitaine de Musashi.

La surprise passée, Cap' entra dans la maison, facile puisqu'il a les clés. Il chercha Seiji à travers toute la maison, pour finalement remarquer qu'il y avait un bruit d'eau dans la salle de bain. Sans hésitation, il entra mais avec discrétion afin de ne pas effrayer sa proie. Celui-ci ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce qui l'entourait, trop occupé à chanter _My dear_ de L'Arc-en-Ciel. (4)

Le plus âgé profita de ce fait pour se déshabiller, tout ça dans le but de reproduire la fameuse scène de l'incident. Donc, une fois dévêtu Shibusawa regarda son compagnon de jeu, il en vint à penser que, de son côté, il n'était pas du tout gêné de la nudité de son ami. Ami qui d'ailleurs se retourna pour exposer son dos au jet brûlant.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il pivota encore une fois son corps pour fermer l'arrivée d'eau. C'est seulement quand Sei se retourna de nouveau pour prendre une serviette qu'il remarqua son sempai. « Mais… Mais enfin ! , chope la serviette et se l'enroule autour des hanches, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dans ma salle de bain ? Espèce de voyeur ! Dehors ! » Katsu, malgré le ton de son coéquipier, ne s'en alla pas, pire il se rapprocha de sa future victime.

Cette dernière voyant l'air déterminé dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait recula au fond de sa douche. Mauvaise idée. Shibu le plaqua sur le mur du fond et l'encadra de ses bras pour l'empêcher de fuir. « Non. Cette fois, Seiji tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ton attitude de cette dernière semaine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'évites. Ce n'est quand même pas parce que tu m'as vu tout nu, si ? Pourtant tu as l'habitude de me voir dans les douches communes avec les autres. Que je sache, tu n'étais pas comme ça dans ces moments-là. Alors, j'exige une explication à ça, ainsi qu'à ta désertion du club. Tout de suite ! »

Fujishiro était muet face au flot de paroles de son ami. Il comprenait parfaitement son capitaine mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons de débarquer chez les gens qui prennent leur douche, non mais franchement ! Contre toute attente, il décida de se lancer mais pas ici, pas dans cette position. 'Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller' pensa-t-il. « Ecoutes, je vais tout te dire mais… ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu approprié pour parler alors, allons dans ma chambre, habiller décemment. »

Katsuro fut soulagé et acquiesça, libérant sa prise du mur et par-là même, son interlocuteur. Tous les deux, ils enfilèrent les habits de ville pour l'un, et un pyjama pour l'autre. Enfin, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Seiji, meublée modestement et dévoilant, bien évidemment, la passion de son propriétaire. Les murs étaient couverts d'affiches et de posters de tous les grands du football.

Katsu fut invité à s'installer et il ne se priva pas pour se mettre à côté de son amour secret, Seiji, assis sur le lit. Alors, le garçon à la chevelure corbeau se confia, dévoilant, enfin, le pourquoi de son comportement à celui qu'il aimait. Oui, tous les deux avaient compris qu'ils étaient amoureux. Oui, ce n'était pas juste du désir, il y avait plus que ça entre eux et depuis le début de leurs relations.

Le capitaine avait écouté attentivement le récit de son futur amant et comprenait maintenant que c'était la peur de l'inconnu qui avait déclenché toute cette histoire. Donc tout est bien qui finit bien. Sei-chan, quant à lui, se sentait bien mieux, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules avait disparu. Aussi, il essaya de repartir dans une discussion sur le foot mais c'était sans compter sur son amour.

En effet, à peine débuta-t-il une nouvelle phrase que ses lèvres furent ravies par une bouche impatiente de découvrir sa consœur. Le baiser était lent et langoureux, chacun des deux participants savourant simplement le fait d'être ensemble et de ne pas vouloir, de ne jamais vouloir se séparer. Au bout d'un instant, qui parut une éternité, ils s'écartèrent un peu pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils virent dedans toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il recherchait, confortant leur désir, qu'ils pensèrent tous les deux à assouvir sur-le-champ.

Seiji s'allongea dans son lit et son corps fut vite recouvert par celui de son compagnon. Shibu l'embrassa plus fougueusement, puis, alla mordiller tendrement les oreilles du corps sous le sien. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs soupirait déjà de son traitement et ses petits bruits incitèrent rapidement Katsu-chan à poursuivre sa tâche avec application.

Il ne demandait que ça, il déboutonna lentement la chemise de pyjama et au fur et à mesure, embrassait chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Au dernier bouton défait, il en profita pour titiller un peu le petit nombril qu'il avait sous le nez. Puis, le Cap' remonta pour attraper un téton avec ses dents, il joua un temps avec les deux bouts de chairs, alternant sa langue, ses dents et quelques succions. Si bien qu'une fois qu'il en eut fini avec, les deux mamelons étaient aussi durs que du fer.

La douce torture rendait la victime complètement folle, et le jeune garçon ne se rendait pas compte que ses légers cris s'étaient transformés en gémissements rauques et profonds. Sei Sei réalisa cependant que son amant était toujours habillé, il tira donc sur le tee-shirt noir pour faire comprendre à son partenaire son intention. Celui-ci accéda à sa demande, il retira son vêtement rapidement, arrêtant son activité plus qu'excitante pour un temps.

Il en profita aussi pour retirer toutes les barrières gênantes, empêchant les deux corps brûlants d'entrer en contact direct. Ainsi, les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent complètement nus, encastrant leurs corps en fusion l'un dans l'autre, contact qui les électrisa indécemment. Reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, Shibusawa entreprit de découvrir les jambes de son partenaire, sûr qu'il y avait un point sensible tout proche.

En effet, quand il arriva à hauteur du genou droit, qu'il lécha tendrement, le gémissement que poussa Fujishiro finit d'achever la résistance du sempai. Ce dernier remonta rapidement à l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, le sexe fièrement dressé de son amant. Il embrassa le bout, puis le happa juste un tout petit peu dan sa bouche, et finit par l'engloutir entièrement sous un grognement appréciatif des deux partis. Le lent va-et-vient puis l'accélération qui s'effectua sur sa hampe, envoya Seiji au paradis.

L'autre ne lui laissant même pas le temps de jouir, il présenta trois doigts à la bouche de son partenaire qui les lécha comme si c'était une délicieuse glace. Au bout de quelques minutes, les doigts lubrifiés se dirigèrent vers l'intimité inviolée du kohai. Après quelques cercles sur le bouton rose, Ka-chan entra alors un doigt en douceur dans le trou de son aimé qui se crispa sous l'intrusion. Sei se détendit progressivement avec les mouvements de la main qui s'occupait de sa virilité et les gentilles paroles de son aîné.

Il était si bien détendu que le deuxième ainsi que le troisième doigt entrèrent en lui comme dans du beurre. Katsuro attendit patiemment d'obtenir le feu vert de la part de son amour. L'accord arriva bien vite, le plus jeune était visiblement impatient d'être pénétré au vu de ses coups de rein. Le capitaine retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son presque amant et apposa doucement le bout sa virilité dessus. Alors lentement, Ka-chan s'insinua progressivement en Seiji, attentif à toutes les expressions de douleur ou de joie sur le visage de son aimé.

Lorsque la hampe imposante toucha son point sensible, Sei cria de bonheur et en redemanda encore. Katsuro eut beau lui dire qu'il devait attendre un peu de s'habituer, le petit impatient insista et le chauffa, en se cambrant et en prenant encore plus le sexe dans son antre. Cap' n'y tint plus, il s'élança dans la chair tendre et toucha encore et encore la prostate de son partenaire. Ce dernier l'accompagnant avec ses coups de rein et ses cris de pure extase. C'est au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'ils se libérèrent tous deux dans un grognement de plaisir et murmurant le nom de l'être aimé.

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient enlacés dans le lit du kohai qui venait d'apprendre que sa mère s'était barrée en Amérique. Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose et en fit part à son compagnon. « Dis, comment penses-tu que les autres vont réagir si on leur dit pour nous ? » Katsu lui dit de ne pas s'en faire. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ils sont déjà au courant et ils le prennent plus que bien apparemment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, je leur ai demandé des nouvelles de toi pendant la semaine. Ils m'ont roué d'allusions grivoises et tout le toutim. Apparemment, ils croyaient qu'on était déjà ensemble, parait qu'on est toujours fourré tous les deux. De plus, C'est un peu grâce à eux qu'on s'est rendu compte de nos sentiments. Akira a fait exprès de t'envoyer m'apporter le shampooing ce fameux jour. Pour déclencher la passion qui nous enflammait, selon leurs propres mots. » « Alors eux ! Y vont m'entendre quand on sera à l'entraînement de demain. » Son amant le regarda levé le point vers leurs coéquipiers absents avec un grand sourire.

« Bon ! Si on oubliait les autres pour un temps et qui faisait ce qu'on aime pardessus tout ? » « Mais enfin, Ka-chan, on vient de finir, t'es une vrai bête ! » cria Fujishiro. « Pervers, je ne parlais pas de ça, je pensais à une partie de foot dans le jardin. Je te rappelle qu'on a une maison vide pour trois longues semaines, autant en profiter. Non seulement pour le foot mais aussi pour nos combats au corps à corps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Ils partirent tous deux dans un grand rire en se rhabillant et en sortant dehors taquiner le ballon.

FIN

1) Ryohenkakku n'existe pas. J'ai simplement inventé un nom d'équipe alors ne le chercher pas dans le manga.

2) Idem. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur donc ne me demander pas qui c'est : il n'existe pas dans l'équipe.

3) Bon, comme on ne parle pas beaucoup des parents des joueurs, je me suis dit qu'une mère journaliste c'était assez fréquent alors voilà comment j'ai créé Kalia Fujishiro, mère de Seiji.

4) Alors, là c'est moi qui adore cette chanson, elle est vraiment trop belle, donc j'en profite pour faire un petit clin d'œil à un gros coup de cœur.

Alors vous avez aimé ? Moyennement ? Pas du tout ? Faites le savoir c'est important, que je m'améliore. J'accepte tout, allez reviews.


End file.
